Bonnie
[[Bonnie|']][[Bonnie|']]Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, Bonnie acts as the other animatronics do; hunting down any human (or any endoskeleton without a suit) in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a purple animatronic bunny with articulated ears that can bend forward, and maroon-colored eyes. He also wears a red bowtie. Onstage, he carries an orange bass guitar. Excluding his head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from his color. In the sequel's teaser poster, his appearance is slightly different. Like Freddy, Bonnie also has two buttons in his chest. His face seems to be completely discarded while his lower jaw remains. Locations He starts the night being placed at the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only ever approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches the office appears to be due to teleportation, though this is unlikely, it is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On the 4th and the 5th nights, while standing at the camera outside the office, Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner, and the "robot voice" can be heard while he is twitching even if you are not looking at him directly on the monitor . On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the backstage camera, staring directly into it. His eyes are missing, replaced with pinprick-sized, white pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard below. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player out of the monitor view to attack, meaning they cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Audio The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie emits when attacking the player. Chica makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Trivia * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1-3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Bonnie is the only animatronic seen carrying an instrument during the night. Freddy is seen idle with his microphone. *Rarely, upon looking backstage, the player can see an eyeless Bonnie with tiny, glowing white pupils, resembling "Golden Freddy" and looking very closely into the camera. Seconds afterwards, the "IT'S ME" messages will flash on screen. This can happen on any night and it can be triggered if Bonnie is in the Backstage; bringing the camera up and down several times will cause this change. It is worth noting that Freddy will also look at the camera if he's still in the Show Stage area, and should Bonnie be elsewhere when this happens, the heads in the Backstage will also turn to face the screen. This has a chance of changing the poster or the nearby surroundings with it. * Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Sometimes he even comes close to the camera, totally disregarding the endoskeleton and choosing to stare at the player instead. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it's supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie doesn't pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. ** This may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts and, as such, a naked endoskeleton is not out of place there. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, however, with Foxy taking on the role instead. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. * Bonnie seems to be the only animatronic without eyebrows. * Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he approaches the office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely. ** Chica makes the same noises when inside of the office. * On very rare occasion, after the Game Over screen is displayed, a full screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for 10 seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After 1 more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is true for the mobile version as well. Gallery Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Note that Bonnie does not have this ability in the final game. BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar in the trailer. Bonnie_Says_Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off in the trailer (click to animate). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton's face. Gameplay Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Hall's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall. 205.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door (click to animate). DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B, brightened. P55YuN4.png|Black-eyed Bonnie, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened and saturated for clarity. bonnie_shadow.png|Screenshot where Bonnie's shadow is visible while the door is closed. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights. bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the Bonnie screen. (Click to animate.) Miscellaneous Bonnie doll.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version. NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Bonnie, lacking his face in the sequel's teaser. Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures